


A Master's Journey

by Katnumn



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnumn/pseuds/Katnumn
Summary: Serenity's dream job was to be a Master Attendant and run a restaurant like her parents, but its not a walk in the park like Serenity expected.Follow her as she goes through the ups and downs of owning an entire restaurant and dealing with her Food Souls!I hope you enjoy! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cooked with Love!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805803) by [kiwikakumei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikakumei/pseuds/kiwikakumei). 



Serenity's excitement was clearly evident on her face, helping to hide the anxiety that was bubbling within her gut. She was about to receive ownership of a restaurant, have her own Food Souls, and open a new chapter of her life as a true Master Attendant.  
The whole meeting passed in a blur, she entered her soon-to-be restaurant and signed the contract handing her the ownership. She was then quickly ushered into the Summoning room.  
Serenity stood in front of the Summoning Pool, the excitement had faded into the background as her brows furrowed together in concern, hesitation clearly evident on her face.  
"Go on now," Olivia encouraged from Serenity's side.  
As Serenity's eyes took in the strange symbols and glass orbs that contained foreign liquid substances, the reality of what was going to happen truly set in.  
Here she was, about to summon her first Food Soul, in her recently acquired restaurant. It was her lifelong dream to run a restaurant like her parents.  
At Olivia's words, Serenity was brought back to the room, and took a deep breath before she dumped the Soul Embers into the pool.  
For a brief moment all was silent, the two in the room held their breath, the excitement tangent in the air.  
The pool began to vibrate violently as a bright light caused the duo to shut their eyes and turn their heads away. The sound of a flame igniting was heard, then everything fell silent.  
Serenity looked back to the pool and met the serene gaze of a woman who was clad in a dress that was white and brown imitating the pattern of cow skin, with horns sprouting from her skull as well. Milk was her name, Serenity remembered.  
Milk bowed her head slightly, "even if I am not familiar with something, I will help you in any way." Milks voice was like a balm, soothing Serenity's nerves.  
Serenity returned the light bow with one of her own, "thank you." she said with gratitude.  
"Now, on to the next one!" Olivia exclaimed, bringing back Serenity's fear.  
And thus the process continued, bringing Black Tea, Tom Yum, Hawthorne Ball, and Crepe into  
Serenity's new family.  
"I'll leave you alone for now!" Olivia said with a wave as she exited the restaurant, leaving Serenity alone with her Food Souls.


	2. A Diamond in the Rough (Sakura Hideaway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Serenity's story as she goes through the ups and downs of owning an entire restaurant and dealing with her Food Souls!

Serenity's day began with a loud ruckus, and grudgingly Serenity pulled herself out of bed and down the stairs towards the commotion.   
There she found Ume Ochazuke and Crepe arguing over something, and it wasn't long before she discovered what it was over.   
"Our Master Attendant MUST have the perfect restaurant!" Crepe said as she stomped her shoe and covered her mouth with her fan.   
"Crepe, that requires money," Ume Ochazuke tried to reason, "She is just starting her business!"   
Serenity's eyes took in her restaurant, simplistic and passable. Would it turn into a booming business as Serenity wished it would become?   
"That's why we look at sales!" Crepe argued.  
"What if we settle on a compromise?" Serenity piped up. Both Ume Ochazuke and Crepe looked to her in surprise.   
"Once we get onto our feet, I'll put aside a percentage of my money to go towards renovating the restaurant?"   
Crepe's fan fluttered quickly, and Serenity assumed that meant Crepe was making a decision.  
"Fine. But it will happen," Crepe said, snapping her fan shut with a sniff.   
Serenity sighed before she turned and headed back up the stairs to change. 

-

Serenity had many things she needed to do before she could open up shop.   
The first criteria was to clean up the front and see what ingredients Serenity would need for her recipes and the costs.   
Even though everything seemed to be in good condition, everything had a light layer of dust. And things that looked like they were in good shape, didn't mean they were. As Serenity's parents said, looks can be deceiving.  
"Okay!" Serenity chirped as she rummaged through the storage closet.  
She was grateful that she found cleaning supplies, although a layer of dust covered the inside of the closet.   
Serenity pulled out the supplies and placed them in a pile.   
The food souls looked down at the pile, then back up to their Master Attendant, who began to busy herself with cleaning.   
For Serenity, there was something satisfying to cleaning. A sense of accomplishment to see everything void of any dirt or disorganization.   
"Master Attendant, do you require our assistance?" Black Tea questioned lightly.   
"Hm?" Serenity looked behind her as she began to fill a bucket full of hot water and soap, "oh! If you would like to help, you can, but it really isn't required-"   
"We're on it! Hey Tom Yum! Wanna see who can finish cleaning first?" Sandwich exclaimed.   
Serenity sighed, then began to smile as the two challenged each other in friendly banter.   
A faint smile appeared on Black Teas usually serious face, Serenity smiled wider while Crepe sniffed, "Of course I'm going to help! I cannot stand to see such a dirty place!" she stamped her foot lightly before she covered her mouth with her fan.   
Serenity giggled at the sight, then clapped her hands, which caught the attention of everyone in the room.   
"Okay everyone, we've got a lot of cleaning ahead of us! It may be tedious but it'll be worth it in the end!" Serenity exclaimed, relieved when everyone cheered. 

-

They worked tirelessly, Serenity was surprised to find that the groups enthusiasm didn't fade as they worked.   
Tom Yum and Sandwich cracked jokes through the duration, making everyone laugh and kept the sense of tedious at bay.   
When they finished- the food souls cheered, Sandwich and Tom Yum high fived each other, Black Tea looked around the room in satisfaction, and Crepe covered her mouth to hide a smile.   
Serenity felt her lips curve into a smile of her own as her food souls turned to her.  
"Thank you, everyone," she said with gratitude.   
"It is our pleasure, Master Attendant," Black Tea said.   
"Next, ingredients!" Crepe said, "The faster we get it done, the faster we can renovate the restaurant,"   
Serenity inwardly groaned, she wouldn't get out of that one soon.   
"Maybe we should do that tomorrow," Serenity said as she looked through the window and out towards the pink sky, the sun was about to set.   
"I agree, we should all get some rest and begin tomorrow," Black Tea agreed.   
With everyone in agreement, they headed to their assigned sleeping quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND we have finished another chapter!!!  
> Apologies for the awkward ending, I was unsure of how to end it, and I do hope that I'm writing an accurate behavior of the Food Souls! ^^;  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, I certainly enjoyed writing it!   
> If you want to find me on Food Fantasy my name is Katnumn, my UID is 1731829, hope to see you there~!   
> Until we meet again, have a wonderful day/night!!!


	3. A missing detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity now owns a restaurant, but she may have forgotten one little detail...

Morning found Serenity finishing cooking breakfast, the sun's morning rays streaming through the window and lighting the room.  
Toffee tinted eyes took in the kitchen in disbelief- those years of diligent training finally paid off. She had worked hard for this, but it still seemed as if it were still just a child's dream.  
But as Serenity looked through the open doorway to the Food Soul's eagerly awaiting the breakfast the brunette was creating, she knew that this was far from a childhood dream; it was a reality. ****  
"Finally! I've been starving to death over here!" Sandwich whined.  
"Well you won't be for much longer," Serenity said as she placed the tray in front of the group. It didn't surprise the brunette when both Sandwich and Tom Yum reached for the French toast first, "you better leave some for the others," Serenity warned as pulled her chair out and sitting down, feeling not quite unlike a mother scolding her children.  
The duo pouted before taking a reasonable amount of food to Serenity's relief.  
The meal passed by with small talk, Serenity's Food Soul's pressing the woman for stories of her childhood, to which Serenity happily recounted her memories of her youth that was spent in her parent's kitchen alongside her sister.  
"You have a sister?" Tom Yum interrupted excitement shining in his eye.  
"I do, she's my twin," Serenity's lips curved into a fond smile as an image of her twin was pulled to the front of her mind.  
From then on the questions focused on her and her twin.  
As the meal ended, the questions came to a halt when Serenity stood and began collecting the empty plates, "I'll clean up the mess, you all can go on ahead and do what you like," Serenity said as she went about her task.  
Black Tea immediately joined the woman in cleaning, "I shall stay and help you Master Attendant," the Food Soul said.  
Serenity opened her mouth to protest, but a hand on her forearm stilled the brunette's actions. The woman looked to the frowning Ume Ochazuke, "Master Attendant, we were summoned to help you, you do not need to burden yourself with all of the tasks anymore," Ume Ochazuke gave Serenity a kind smile, reminding the brunette of her mother.  
A tug on Serenity's sleeve drew her attention to Hawthorne Ball, who gave the woman a wide grin, "I wanna help too!" Hawthorne Ball said brightly.  
Serenity sighed in defeat as she gave in.  
The Food Soul's joined Serenity in cleaning up the meal before the group dispersed to do their things.  
Serenity walked up the stairs to her sleeping quarters aiming to unpack entirely. Turning the knob, she pushed the door open and entered the room, looking to her belongings that resided in a suitcase which sat in the corner beside her dresser. She had little to her name, a result of only having what was necessary for school.  
Serenity paused as she heard a faint vibrating. The brunette crossed to her suitcase and dug through the pockets as she searched for the object that was creating the noise.  
Serenity's hand discovered the source of the noise, her fingers curling around a smooth and rectangular object.  
Pulling out the buzzing phone, she flipped the phone open and answered the call.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
Serenity quickly pulled the phone away from her ear as the sound of unholy screeching erupted from the device.  
She could barely make out the tune of happy birthday, much to the brunette's confusion.  
"Happy birthday Serenity!" three voices exclaimed.  
"Oh, that's today?" Serenity said with surprise.  
"Are you serious sis?" Serenity recognized her twin's voice.  
"Hush! It's been overwhelming for Serenity, Thalia so of course, she might have forgotten," Ezlyn chastised Thalia.  
"Well, you might want to check your doorstep for a surprise," Aislinn piped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's a little update! It has been a while since I've last posted, but that's cause a wedding is around the corner ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ AKA I'm engaged! :) It's been a crazy whirlwind and I haven't had a chance to work on the book, but hopefully once everything settles down I'll be able to work on this again!  
> Until next time, have a wonderful day/night everyone!  
> -Katnumn

**Author's Note:**

> And thus Serenity's story begins~  
> Hello everyone, I am Katnumn!  
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this, I'm very excited to see where this leads!  
> I didnt plan on writing a fanfic of Food Fantasy, but Kiwikakumei's work inspired me to do so. Check out their work Cooked With Love!  
> But there are some drawbacks, I do have work and I JUST started college back up and until I get back into the rhythm of school, I don't know the updating schedule of this work will go.  
> Until we meet again, have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
